


Blackout

by DerRumtreiber



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerRumtreiber/pseuds/DerRumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo December tiny bingo challenge; 25 itty bitty (mostly) kinky fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo December Tiny Bingo Challenge  
> Series: Hellboy  
> Pairing: HB/Myers (Yep, all of 'em. don't ask what I'm smoking this week)  
> Rating: Amazingly, I think it's just a hard 'R'  
> Word Count: 25 fics, less than 100 words each  
> Notes: Blackout for a communal card

First Line

 

1\. Object Penetration (60):

“Liz gave us a present?” John eyes the box on the table. “What is it?”

Hellboy pulls the top off and pushes it John’s way, grins when John’s eyes grow wide and his mouth gapes open.

“No. No way. That,” he shoves the box back. “Is not going anywhere near anything.”

“C’mon, Boyscout” Hellboy is smug. “You’ve played with bigger.”

 

2\. Worship (55):

When John was younger he had practically worshipped Hellboy. He had all the comics, wanted to fight crime, fight evil, catch the bad guys. He would have given anything to be Hellboy.

So he finds it ironic when he finds himself, much later in life, laying back on Hellboy’s bed and letting Hellboy worship him.

 

3\. Age play (72):

In a corner of the office, in semi-hushed voices, the other agents are talking about the ten year age difference between a conveniently absent agent and his latest squeeze. Cradle robber they say behind his back. Gold digger they call her. John couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to, but he figures they’d have better things to insult than a 40 year gap if they caught wind of him and Hellboy.

 

 

4\. Anonymity (99):

He pretends, sometimes, that he doesn’t know him – that John is not his handler, or his babysitter or whatever you want to call it, that he’s just some kid Hellboy picked off the street, half scared, half awed. He fucks him like he’ll never have to see him again, shoves his head down, doesn’t say a word. John just takes it, because even if he is in charge of HB, keeping him in line, once upon a time he was just some kid off the street and even now, the fright and awe is still as real as ever.

 

5\. Pervertibles (80):

The neck tie always gets him. He’s like a cat, wants to reach out, snatch it right off John’s neck when he’s not looking. Tie him to the chair with the stupid proper neck tie and shred the stupid stuffy suit into little tiny pieces.

John eventually asks, after losing half a dozen to Hellboy’s destructive tendencies, if he should stop wearing them.

Hellboy answers with a ‘fuck no,’ and convinces Liz to buy John some new ones for Christmas.

 

6\. Emotion Play (67):

It’s a dangerous game John plays, when he gets Hellboy riled up on purpose. He knows how to press all the wrong buttons, tease Hellboy to the brink of rage and over the edge of lust so Hellboy will throw him down, wrestle him down, dominate him and make John beg for mercy and release.

It’s a dangerous game, but it wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t.

 

 

7\. Prostitution/sex work (56):

Hellboy is never fond of when they send Myers out without him, especially not out playing street walker in a shady paranormal under-city. But he’s not about to complain when they say he’s the one who gets to pick Myers up, and oh by the way – make it look good for the cameras, if you please.

 

 

8\. Shaving/Depilation (53):

“Why would you make yourself even girlier than you naturally are?” Hellboy asks.

John’s eyes flick to Hellboy’s in the mirror and back to his own reflection. He can feel HB watching as he drags the razor down his jaw, flicks lather into the sink, asks him:

“Why are you even in here?”

 

 

9\. Humiliation (situational) (87):

When anyone else does it, Hellboy gets mad. Seething, ‘you messed with the wrong demon, buddy,’ punch you into next week mad. But when John does it – and Hellboy is worried others are starting to notice – sends him to his room, tells him what to do, treats him like Hellboy is beneath him, Hellboy freezes up. Gets uncomfortable. Gets… uncomfortable. Does what John says and sulks away like an offended little kid before he jumps in a cold shower. It’s starting to really mess with his reputation.

 

 

10\. Smacking/Slapping (97)

It’s just a tap, really but it’s the first time John has actually (sort of) fought back.

He rubs at his shoulder, more because he barely believes it happened than because it hurt. “Did you… did you just SLAP me, Myers?”

John looks terrified. “I- uh. I. Well.”

“GIRLS slap, Boyscout. Little girls.”

Hellboy goes in for the kill. Two minutes later John is begging for mercy, choking on laughter as Hellboy pins him to the ground with a big stone hand and tickles with the other and his tail. All’s fair in love and war, right?

 

 

11\. Bites/Bruises (99):

Hellboy never means to leave marks – for being such a tough guy it bothers him a whole lot when he does. But whenever he tries to hold back John will growl, beg, whine, and then it’s useless to do anything other than give up and give in.

He doesn’t understand why John likes the mark of hand prints on his arms, bruises and scrapes, hickeys where only Hellboy is allowed to see until John loses control one night, too, and Hellboy wakes up to bite marks on his own shoulder. He finds it harder to argue from there out.

 

 

12\. Animal Play (58):

It’s all completely normal, everything they do really, right up until Hellboy starts using his tail. It drives John mad and he’s more animal than Hellboy at that point, turns him feral, wild. Hellboy just smirks when Liz asks the next morning if he’s traded the cats for a howler monkey, and John earns himself a new nickname.

 

 

13\. Wild Card – Voyeurism (99):

It was an accident the first time. He had knocked on Hellboy’s door and walked in without thinking or waiting for a reply, and there he was, every impressive naked inch of him, sprawled out on the bed, gratuitous porn blaring in the background.

John quickly walks back out, stutters apologies for days when he can manage to face Hellboy at all, until Hellboy is finally fed up and stops him with a heavy stare and a hand on his shoulder.

“Boyscout. I’m not stupid and I know how to work a lock.”

John stops knocking altogether after that.

 

14\. Vanilla (78):

Some days they’re rough with each other and some days they’re barely speaking, until one of them breaks (usually John) and apologizes and then they can touch and fuck and not care. Today John is in his room, feet on the coffee table, shoes still on. He’s reading a newspaper and it’s all so domestic that Hellboy has to debauch him before Hellboy gets the urge to put on an apron and make the younger man dinner instead.

 

 

15\. Genital Torture (82):

For the most part, John only has control over Hellboy when Hellboy wants him to. Occasionally, though, when Hellboy is being particularly unruly and no one else is around, John will stalk up, corner Hellboy against the wall, reach down and squeeze. It normally shuts him up for a few minutes at least, after his eyes go all wide and surprised and his voice borders on squeaky. John figures that the lack of retaliation is an invitation to keep using the technique.

 

 

16\. Orgies and Decadence (63):

Hellboy’s already gone through three extra large pizzas with the works and two boxes of Baby Ruths when he reaches over. John pulls his plate away in defense, but Hellboy catches his wrist instead, tugs John onto his lap.

“What?” Hellboy asks, all mock innocence. “I’m still hungry.”

Later, John doesn’t even argue when HB steals the last bite of pepperoni and mushroom.

 

 

17\. Dressup (57):

“You wanna play dressup, Boyscout? Should we have a tea party, too?”

John scowls. “It’s called roleplay, Red. Let’s just pretend I never brought it up.”

“Now we’re playing pretend, huh?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake-”

“Calm down, Myers. Whatever, I don’t care what you wanna call it, so long as it all comes off in the end.”

 

 

18\. Mirror/Doubles (68):

The only thing more intimidating than a towering Hellboy is two towering Hellboys, he thinks as HB pushes him against the dresser, wood digging into John’s hips. Hellboy catches his eye in the mirror. John is stuck, powerless to look away. Death and destruction and mayhem behind an oh so familiar gaze. It’s as contradictory as would be watching the world end in his morning cup of coffee.

 

 

19\. Sleepy/Unconscious (50):

John is always at his most compliant when he’s half asleep, warm and curled up in the blankets. It would be cruel to take advantage of that fact, but Hellboy doesn’t consider it taking advantage of John when it benefits them both. Plus, Hellboy’s the one doing all the work.

 

 

20\. Bodies/Body Parts (71):

Hellboy is big, strong, every ounce the embodiment of ‘demon.’ There isn’t a part of him that isn’t worthy of exploration, obsession.

John is normal. Human. Maybe a little scrawny. Easy to glance over in a crowd. He doesn’t understand why Hellboy would be so intent on mapping out every too sharp jut of bone against skin, every dark hollow and lean muscle line. He doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t complain.

 

 

21\. Bondage (other) (71):

“This is not what I meant when I asked for help, Boyscout,” Hellboy growls.

John swats at his thigh. “Shut up, hold still, and don’t touch. You said you needed to learn self control.”

“No, Manning said I needed to learn self control,” but he shuts up after that, does what he’s told, because John’s mouth is doing things that might make holding back worth it, even if it kills him.

 

 

22\. Water Sports (91):

“HB.”

“Red.”

“Hellboy,” John’s voice is strained and high.

Hellboy’s eyes don’t leave the TV. “So I can watch now?”

“HB!” he’s desperate; Hellboy can feel him vibrating like an angry cat. “I swear to God if I piss myself for the first time since I was-”

John pauses.

“Since you were?” Hellboy takes an exaggerated sip of beer and John just whines.

He takes another, then rolls his eyes and loosens his tail from around John’s middle. John is up and gone in a flash; the bathroom door slams shut.

 

 

23\. Writing on the Body (54):

Sometimes Hellboy wishes he could write his name on John’s forehead when the other man steps into the elevator, towards the outside where Hellboy can’t follow. Tattoo ‘Property of’ across John’s chest. John is less fond of the idea, but Hellboy’s convinced him of stranger things – he just has to push the right buttons.

 

 

24\. Caged/Confined (87):

It gets to be overwhelming at times. The walls closing in, shadows suffocating him, clutching at him, grabbing, clawing – he’s not afraid of small spaces, just of being stuck underground, stuck in a military bunker for the rest of his life.

On the nights he freaks out really bad he’ll pull out his cell, dial Myers. Says ‘Hey, you ever see that one movie?’

John always says no, comes over at two in the morning. The room feels bigger as soon as John steps through the door.

 

 

25\. Danger (54):

John’s job revolves around danger. His life revolves around danger. It so constantly dogs him he doesn’t even think about it anymore. So when Hellboy, hesitant for possibly the first time since John has known him, reminds him that hooking up with a demon is pretty damn dangerous all John can do is laugh.


End file.
